Season 12 Teaser Trailer
The Season 12 Teaser Trailer takes place after the events of Season 11 and before the events of Season 12. It aired on Rooster Teeth's 11th anniversary, April 1, 2014. It is considered to be the 245th episode overall. Characters New Republic *Vanessa Kimball *Tucker *Felix *Grif *Simmons *Caboose Federal Army of Chorus *Locus Other *Carolina *Epsilon *Cyclops/Lopez 2.0 (Destroyed) Overview The trailer opens with Vanessa Kimball recording another journal entry, presumably one of many, as she provides exposition for the events between seasons 11 and 12. Weeks have passed since Felix and the New Republic managed to rescue Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose from Locus' capture, and things aren't going favorably for the faction. Kimball mentions that outposts are lost just as quickly as they're gained due to the heavy casualties and the inability to defend their new bases. Any weapons or equipment seized from the enemy arrives in poor condition and is barely functional. The questioning, exhausted tone indicates that Kimball is not entirely confident in her new captains, who continue to demonstrate various flaws and weaknesses, such as Grif's liberal interpretation of training exercises being staged in the mess hall, Simmons' floundering social graces leaving him incapable of leading his female squad, and Caboose's destructive tendencies breaking valuable machinery and vehicles. Kimball notes that of all of them, Tucker seems the best qualified to lead, but only by drive, and she questions whether or not drive will be enough. After she frets over the status of the captured prisoners and wonders how they can save a planet if they can't even save POWs, Tucker appears from behind her and nonchalantly reassures her, "Meh. We'll wing it." Transcript Vanessa Kimball's voice can be heard. Kimball: 'Journal entry... (''tired, frustrated sigh) Who can even remember at this point? Fade in to the comm tower at Crash Site Bravo before fading to black. Cut to an overview of the canyon, abandoned. '''Kimball: For the past few weeks it's just been one step forward, two steps back. Camera pans along the ground. Kimball: We manage to take an enemy post, but we lose too many men to hold it. Felix brings in a haul of weaponry, but half of it is damaged beyond use. Camera pans to outside of Blue Base. Kimball: 'And as for our heroes. Well they're...technically soldiers. I think? ''Camera pans to the sandbag wall where a mounted gun turret and teleportation cubes can be seen littered on the ground. '''Kimball: Captain Grif has certainly exhibited extraordinary creativity, and by that I mean he somehow managed to incorporate infiltrating the mess hall into his men's daily training routine. Scene transitions to the interior of Red Base. Kimball: Captain Simmons has taken up the mantle of leadership with gusto, but he seems to fall apart when it comes to communicating with his squad. I’ve talked to them about, but the girls just can't figure out what's wrong. Camera pans along the minefield where Lopez 2.0/C.C.'s fallen body rests. Kimball: Captain Caboose has officially been forbidden from operating vehicles and heavy machinery. I won't go into details. Camera pans to an overhead shot of the ground, with various guns strewn about. Kimball: 'As for Captain Tucker...he's our best bet at this point. He's not smart, he's not disciplined, but he's driven. (s''ighs) I just don't know if driven will be enough. Fade to Vanessa Kimball speaking in front of a monitor. '''Kimball: The Federal Army has their friends, and they've put a hell of a lot of obstacles between us and them. If we can't even save a few prisoners, how can we expect to save Chorus? A voice is heard from behind Kimball. Voice: Meh. Kimball turns to see Tucker standing behind her, who shrugs. Tucker: We'll wing it. A montage begins before revealing the Season 12 title card. '' Gallery RvB12 TeaserTrailer Tucker.png|Tucker RvB12 TeaserTrailer Grif.png|Grif RvB12 TeaserTrailer Simmons.png|Simmons RvB12 TeaserTrailer Caboose.png|Caboose RvB12 TeaserTrailer Felix.png|Felix RvB12 TeaserTrailer Kimball.png|Kimball RvB12 TeaserTrailer Locus.png|Locus RvB12 TeaserTrailer Carolina.png|Carolina Locus 12teaser.png Felix 12teaser.png 0002 12teaser.png 0001 12teaser.png Sword1 12teaser.png Thefour 12teaser.png TuckerArmor 12teaser.png CGItrip 12teaser.png Trivia *The song heard throughout the trailer is Trocadero's ''Half Life. *Kimball explaining how Simmons is taking his new position with gusto is a reference to Simmons' voice actor, Gus Sorola. *Kimball saying that Caboose has been banned from using all vehicles is a reference to how he manages to destroy several vehicles throughout the series. *This is the first canon trailer in the series that shows a montage of events that occur in the season. *This trailer marks the first time Felix, Kimball, and Locus are animated in Maya. *Kimball states that Tucker, Simmons, Grif, and Caboose have all been promoted to Captain. This means the four are now the third highest ranking soldiers (along with Flowers) in the series, behind General Donald Doyle and General Vanessa Kimball tied for first with Colonel "Sarge" holding second. *During the montage at the trailer's end which shows the main characters animated in Maya, there is a glitch which lasts for a single frame, in which the lights of Felix's armor are improperly aligned with the rest of him. *Throughout the trailer, various parts of Crash Site Bravo are shown, and they each seem to correspond to the Captain that Kimball is talking about at that moment. When she is talking about Grif, a pile of teleportation cubes can be seen behind some sandbags. When she is talking about Simmons, one of the terminals that ran Basebook is visible. When she is talking about Caboose, the remains of C.C./Lopez 2.0 can be seen, which could be a subtle reference to Freckles. The exception is Tucker, as when Kimball talks about him, the camera simply pans across some dropped weapons. *Tucker's line, "Meh, We'll wing it" was actually provided by Miles Luna, impersonating Jason Saldana. The reason for this is unknown, as Saldana continued to voice Tucker throughout the trilogy and the rest of the show, but it is possible that he was unavailable to record for the trailer. *After the trailer aired, Rooster Teeth announced that audio logs would be released weekly for sponsors only until the season aired. They consisted of Tucker's, Simmons' (and Grif's), and Caboose's first journal entries after joining the New Republic while the last audio log is of Locus questioning recent events. **In Tucker's entry, Tucker reveals that each of the four have been given command of their own squad to teach and have been asked to keep journals. As he records his, Tucker is interrupted by Felix and Caboose. **In Simmons' entry, Simmons confirms their promotion and that he has been given command of two female lieutenants. During this time, Grif teases him about his nervousness around the girls and also reveals how he's using his squad for his own benefit. As Simmons leaves to inform Kimball of Grif's actions, Grif and later one of his soldiers look through Simmons private entries for enjoyment. **In Caboose's entry, Caboose struggles on getting his audio log turned on, unaware that it is already recording. **In Locus' entry, Locus questions why his superior wants the imprisoned Blood Gulch Crew members kept alive, as he sees them as a threat. He then compares how Wash left his real name, David, behind like he did himself and wondered if he could've been a Freelancer. Locus ends his entry with a threat to Wash, stating if the latter should hate the man who holds the gun, the man who made the gun, or the gun itself. Video Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes